Vegeta goes to Earth!
by shandapanda
Summary: A young prince is forced to go to a planet called earth. he must live with a family. this family just happens to own a gravety chamber and they have a daughter!
1. Do i have to?

Hey what's up? I love writing fan fictions so tell me what you think! Don't be shy have any comments or suggestions please tell me! Sorry if my spelling sucks... I'm in English class right now! Well it should help... some... Anyways... tell me what you think!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Alternate reality! Planet Vegeta was never destroyed...)  
  
"Humans.... Such vile creatures." The young prince whined. "Mother must I go to this planet?" he eagerly looked at his mother in hope that she would soon give in.  
  
"Yes son I'm sorry if it's not to your liking." The mother of the frustrated boy tried to comfort him. "What is it that you dislike about these humans Vegeta?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Vegeta passed back and forth trying to think of a way to get out of going to this annoying planet in which he hated. "These humans which live on this planet are so odd... they were born to be on the ground yet they wish to be in the air or under water. They are so aggravating!" Vegeta flopped onto the bed next to his loving mother.  
  
She had beautiful long black hair. At the time she wore a gold tiara with white silk blouse and matching skirt. Both the skirt and blouse had black lining. She had two gold bracelets on each hand along with matching anklets.  
  
"Oh Vegeta it will be alright. Maybe you'll make some new friends!" She said while running her fingers thro his hair.  
  
"Mother... how could you say such a thing?" Vegeta asked and looked into her dark eyes.  
  
"I wish you would just be happy... Not many people from this planet get the chance to go to other planets!" She gave him a reinsuring smile.  
  
*Sigh* "I might as well try this new school out..." Vegeta had given in...  
  
Vegeta's mother smiled. "Thank you for not making such a fuss." She gave her son a big hug. "Try to enjoy yourself, ok Vegeta?" she looked into his eyes and saw a devilish gleam. "And no blowing anything up!"  
  
"Aw! But what shall I do for fun???" Vegeta had been caught! "Do they have anyone who train on this planet?" Vegeta thought 'Maybe I could have some on to practice on!'  
  
"I have found a family who can make machines for you to train with." She waited for an answer from the pondering boy Vegeta.  
  
'Well that means I cant blow anyone up then...' a pout came over Vegeta's face. "Well I guess machines will work just as well..."  
  
"Oh and I forgot to mention, they have a great machine to increase gravity." She knew that pleased him when a smile came over his face.  
  
"Alright this will make the visit worth while!" Vegeta thought of how much stronger he could become if he worked at a greater gravity level.  
  
"Oh and your father requested that Kakkarot shall accompany on your journey to Earth." She said blandly.  
  
Vegeta groaned. "Does that ignorant fool have to go every were with me?" he rolled over on the soft bed. 'Well maybe I'll have something to blow up after all...' Vegeta smirked.  
  
"And you can't blow him up either..." Vegeta's mother sighed. "Don't worry about it you'll be ok."  
  
"Well could you tell me were I'll be staying during my time on Earth?" Vegeta pictured a huge palace much like his own. "Or maybe the school I'll be attending."  
  
"You will be attending the same school as the family's child." She said.  
  
"The family has a child?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Yes she is a girl and I believe she is your age!" His mother had a playful look on her face.  
  
"Don't get any ideas mother," he said and sighed. 'Great another annoyance... she'll just get the way of my training.'  
  
"Well I thought she might help you out. You know with school and stuff." She tried to think of a way to make her son smile.  
  
"Well I guess she could help." He thought out loud.  
  
"That's the spirit son!" She smiled. "You two will be leaving first think in the morning so make sure you are ready and packed."  
  
"Two? Oh yes... Kakkarot" A frown over came his face. "Well I know I'll be ready..."  
  
"That's good just make sure you have every thing you need." She leaned over and gave him another hug. "I wont be there to see you off so I just want to tell you I love you and that you should keep contact remember to call!"  
  
"I will..." Vegeta was used to this.  
  
"Well I must go now, but you know I love you and I'll see you soon." She waved goodbye and left.  
  
"Guess I better start packing..." he thought out loud and got started...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? ^_^ I'll have the next chapter up pretty quick! Ok I hope you liked it and remember to submit a review! Thanks for reading it!!! ^_~ 


	2. what was that?

I have nothing to talk about... I didn't get any reviews but then again it's only been out for 1 day... Well, who ever is reading I hope you like it! Ok well one person has read it now so I am happy about that! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bulma!" A voice called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" the girl answered and walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a bright blue skirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt. "Yum! Smell delicious mom!" the girl grinned.  
  
"I forgot to tell you that were going to have a guest staying at our house for about a month." The lady told her daughter while.  
  
"Another one?" Bulma groaned and sat on top of the counter.  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry dear but as the owners of the Capsule Corp. we must take new comers and its never a bad visit now is it?" The mom asked and smiled at her daughter. Then frowned. "Bulma don't sit on the counter..."  
  
"Fine..." Bulma jumps off and sits at the table. "Yeah I guess your right, its just I never have my room to my self! I am 16 after all!" Bulma sighed and slouched back into the chair.  
  
"You will this time!" her mother smiled then frowned again... "Bulma don't slouch!"  
  
Bulma sat up and looked at her mother. "I will? I'll have my room to myself?" she tried to think of a reason why... 'It cant be that weird of a planet... maybe they cant breath air like humans...'  
  
"Well I don't want you to share a room with a boy..." she looked at her daughter for an answer of some sort out of her and continued to cook dinner.  
  
"A guy... We have never had a request for a male to visit Earth..." Bulma was in awe. 'I wonder what planet their from...'  
  
"Yes well he is a prince of the planet he came from." Her mother explained.  
  
"The prince huh?" Bulma asked. 'Oh so were going to have a spoiled brat running around the house...' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
"Actually I think he's your age!" Bulma's mom thought for a minute... then smiled. "You guys should have something in common since you guys are the same age right?"  
  
"Guys and girls are two totally different stories mom... especially at this age..." Bulma said blandly. 'Then again... I could give an effort to try and be friends...'  
  
"Well give him a chance he has never been around humans before... Make a good first impression." Bulma's mom had been cooking some fish and by this time was finished. "Bulma, could you go tell your father that dinner is ready?"  
  
"Alright I'll be right back!" Bulma said and left to go find her father.  
  
"...That Bulma... Now I'll have to spoiled brats running around my house!" Bulma's mom thought out loud.  
  
"I heard that!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
Bulma's mom laughed. "Oh did you?" she teased. "Well if you can hear that... how come you can never hear me when I tell you to clean your room?"  
  
"What was that I was busy ignoring you... couldn't hear!" Bulma smiled, stuck her head into the kitchen, and stuck her tongue out at her mom.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Hey dad!" Bulma yelled into hey dad's laboratory. "You down here?" (Uh... it's another level down... sort of like a basement only it's a lab. Kitchen is on ground floor along with living room, library, lounge, and entertainment room... it's a big house! Next floor is were the bed rooms and there each separate bathrooms are.)  
  
"Yes Bulma dear I'm over here!" Bulma's dad was waving his arms signaling for her to come over.  
  
"Whatcha working on Daddy?" Bulma leaned over her dad's shoulder to get a peak at what he was working on.  
  
"Oh this is the chip to make the gravity chamber increases another 10!" Bulma's father was very proud of his work.  
  
"Wow that's great daddy!" Bulma was happy with how far her father had gotten with the gravity chamber. Many of the visitors that come to Earth love the gravity chamber and to have it up a couple of levels is a big accomplishment! "Oh! Dinner is ready mom said to hurry up before it gets cold!"  
  
"That's good I was just starting to get hungry." He said.  
  
They started to walk upstairs. "Hey daddy," Bulma started.  
  
"Yes dear?" Her father waited for the question.  
  
"Did you know that we're having a visitor?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Of course!" He answered simply.  
  
"Why doesn't any one ever tell me???" Bulma had no idea that every one knew.  
  
"Well I didn't think it mattered that much dear..." Bulma groaned when he said this.  
  
"Well next time could someone tell me in advance???" Bulma was pumped with frustration.  
  
"Why? Any time we tell you... we expect you to clean your room Bulma and when have you ever done that?" Her father argued.  
  
"Well... that's not what's important! What's important is for me to know who's coming!" By this time they have reached the kitchen.  
  
"Well that took forever. Dinners getting cold!" Her mother complained.  
  
"Our visitor will be here by morning so I expect you on your best behavior Bulma!" her mother said.  
  
"Don't worry! When am I ever not?" Bulma teased.  
  
"ha..." they all ate there dinner and sent Bulma to clean her room...  
  
"my age huh?" Bulma thought as she cleaned...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? Any suggestions? Any reviews? ^_^ Well I hope you liked it and the next one will be up really quick! 


	3. Were almost there!

Well people are actually reading my story!!! I'm so happy ^_^!! You guys are so nice! I'm going to keep writing!!! I hope you guys like it and keep up the reviews ^_~!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
±¤~Ôñ ‡h€ §h¡Þ±¤~  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the lounge part of the ship just relaxing and staring off into space." I wish mother was here..." Vegeta was thinking out loud...  
  
"What was that Vegeta?" Kakkarot had been lost in thought as well.  
  
"Nothing you fool!" He yelled and rolled over onto his stomach. "Stupid... *mumble* and his stupid *mumble* *mumble*..."  
  
"Hey Vegeta what do you think about all this going to other planets and things?" Kakkarot was bothered by the silence.  
  
"What do you care..." Vegeta didn't want to be on the ship... he wished that he could be back on his home planet. He wanted to be back with his mother and father...  
  
"Well I just wanted to know what you thought about going to other planets and leaving every thing behind for a while..." Kakkarot knew that Vegeta didn't like leaving at all but he wanted Vegeta to know he always had some one to talk to... no matter what planet they were on...  
  
Vegeta gave a quick glance at Kakkarot... to see if this was a devilish gleam in his eyes or if he was actually benign serious for once... he couldn't tell... Kakkarot had his back towards him... Before he said anything he needed to know what Kakkarot's intensions were...  
  
"Well I mean I never like leaving but not every one gets to do this." Kakkarot kept trying to urge Vegeta to talk. Kakkarot just couldn't handle the silence. He walked over and sat down on the sofa across from Vegeta.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone?" Vegeta growled and kept his feeling hidden deep inside. He still wasn't sure if he could trust him.  
  
"I just wanted to talk and see what you thought about this all," Kakkarot just looked at Vegeta. "That's ok if you don't want to talk... I understand."  
  
Vegeta glared at the floor angrily... 'He doesn't understand... know one understands..."  
  
"I guess I'll just leave you alone then..." Kakkarot said as he walked out of room.  
  
"Good... go" Inside Vegeta knew he didn't want to be alone but it wouldn't be that long until they reach the retched planet Earth...  
  
±¤~ßÄ¢k ôñ €ä®‡h~¤±  
  
"Hey mom," Bulma said as she walked outside to the garden were her mom was. "When did you say he was going to get here?"  
  
"He?" Her mother asked accusingly. "He who?" she tuned around to looked at her.  
  
"Mom... remember? The visitor!" Bulma knew what her mother was thinking. "When is he coming???"  
  
"Oh yeah!" her mother had completely forgot... "He should be here in about..." she looked at her watch. "Oh well dear he will be here in about half an hour." ...Silence... "I have to get ready!" Bulma's mother jumped off the lawn chair and ran for her room.  
  
Bulma laughed. 'Well I guess I better get dressed...' (Its 9AM so she's still in her PJ's) Bulma made her way to her room and tried to decide what to wear. "I guess I'll go take a shower first..."  
  
±¤~Ôñ ‡h€ §h¡Þ±¤~  
  
"Hey Vegeta... you ready to land?" Goku asked as he looked out the window to see Earth. 'Wow it sure is beautiful...'  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot were in the kitchen having breakfast being made for them by the computerized appliances. "Do I have a choice?" he said gravely.  
  
"I guess not." Kakkarot said quietly. "Just look on the bright side... you get to go and explore new lands... planets... people!" Kakkarot was trying his hardest to make the prince of his planet feel some sort of positive feeling towards this new planet.  
  
"Why don't you ever stop pestering me?" Vegeta growled. "Finally the stupid machine is finished my breakfast..." Vegeta started to eat his breakfast and continued to ignore Kakkarot.  
  
"Isn't the planet beautiful?" Kakkarot said as he stared out the window of the ship...  
  
Vegeta took a break from gorging his face to go and look out the window. "Humph..." was all he could say and went back to continue to eat. "Eat you fool! Or you'll starve all day!" Vegeta yelled. "Actually it doesn't matter does it? Your always hungry anyways..."  
  
Kakkarot ignored the last comment and kept looking out the window. "I'm too exited to eat..."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's a first."  
  
Kakkarot again ignored his rude remark. He has gotten used to them. "Hey we'll be there soon!" He had the biggest smile on his face. "In about 10 minutes!" Kakkarot was bubbling with excitement.  
  
"10 minutes huh?" Kakkarot could hear the excitement in his voice but he thought it would be wise not to exploit it.  
  
"Yup! I can't wait!" Kakkarot said and looked to see the reaction of Vegeta. For once he didn't look angry.  
  
"Well go and get ready you idiot!" Vegeta said angrily knowing Kakkarot had noticed that Vegeta had let his feelings show.  
  
"But Vegeta..." Kakkarot said.  
  
"What is it?!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I am ready." Kakkarot said innocently.  
  
"Oh... well... uh..." There was a long pause...  
  
"Were Here!!!" Kakkarot yelled as they docked.  
  
±¤~ßÄ¢k ôñ €ä®‡h~¤±  
  
"Their here!" Bulma's mother yelled as she ran outside just in time to see them land.  
  
Bulma came out of the house wearing a blue skirt that was just above the knees. She also had on a white tank top with little sparkly button things all over them. (Well I hope you know what I'm talking about... their little sort of button, gem like things...) She was wearing light blue eye shadow with sparkle jell in her hair.  
  
Every one held their breath as the door began to show sign of opening.  
  
'I wonder what he'll look like...' Bulma thought.  
  
The door opened and out came Vegeta. 'He's not that bad looking!' she looked him over and smiled. Vegeta had caught the smile and had a confused look on his face. Bulma walked up to him and you could tell that Vegeta was nervous. "Hey my name is Bulma," and stuck out her had to shake.  
  
Vegeta was so mystified. He had never been welcomed with a smile. He just looked at her for a second. 'She's so beautiful...' he didn't know what to say... "uh... hello." He said.  
  
Bulma grabbed his had and shook it. "Welcome to Earth I heard its you first time here!" She didn't think this was going to be a bad visit.  
  
Vegeta snatched his hand away. He wasn't accustomed to this.  
  
"Don't worry its just a hand shake!" She smiled. "So what's your name anyways?"  
  
"My name... Its Vegeta." He still couldn't find words to say.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Vegeta! I'll show you to your room." Just then Kakkarot walked out with the entire bags of luggage. "Oh well hey want some help with that?"  
  
Kakkarot fell over from the wait of the baggage.  
  
Bulma's dad walked over and helped him up and grabbed some of the bags. "Hey there I'm Mr. Briefs... Bulma's dad!" He gave Kakkarot a warm smile "And what would your name be son?"  
  
"Son?" Kakkarot was baffled. "I'm your son???" Now he was really lost...  
  
"No I just wanted to know what you name was!" he laughed. "So what is it?"  
  
"Oh... My name is Kakkarot." He smiled at Bulma's dad.  
  
"Hmm.... Kuhkarate?" Now Bulma's dad was baffled...  
  
"Uh... well I guess you could call me Son if it's easier for you!" Kakkarot Laughed.  
  
"Yeah thanks!" Bulma's dad was relieved. "Hey Bulma Bring these guys to there room?"  
  
"Ok, no problem! Lets go guys!" She grabbed their arms and headed for the house...  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? Cute huh? ^_~ well I'll have the next one up soon! While your waiting for the next chapter I have other stories going too! So go ahead and check them out!  
  
¤¿§hÅnDÄ¿¤ 


	4. This is your room!

Hey sorry for taking for ever to get my chapters out... I not only have school but I also have 2 other stories going! Heh... I just love this website web sit! Hehehe... evil laugh oh and you can go and read my other fan fictions while you what! I feel so happy right now! Hehe... well tell me what you think! :D  
  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012  
  
"Alrighty then..." Bulma was deciding which room to put them in. 'They probably won't want to share a room...' she thought. "Okay I guess you want separate rooms right?" Bulma glanced over her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta had a look of discussed on his face, "Do you really think I would be able to last my time on Earth with out blowing up that imbecile if we shared a room?" Vegeta knew he was being mean and from the expression on Kakkarot's face he knew what he said hurt him. 'I guess should go easier on him.' Vegeta thought, 'Besides... we're going to be here for a while I don't want to have another enemy before we leave this dreadful planet...' he put his head down and thought some more upon the subject.  
  
They all continued walking through what seemed like a hallway that would never end. Bulma abruptly stopped in front of a massive door. 'This room is perfect!' Bulma was thrilled with her choice.  
  
Vegeta leaned over and looked into the room that she had stopped in front of. Kakkarot could see his eyes light up. "Wow..." Vegeta was in awe of how large the room was... 'I actually think it's bigger than mine at my room on my home planet...' Vegeta walked in and started to investigate...  
  
"I thought you guys would like it!" Bulma smiled for she knew they both were thrilled with the room. "And don't worry, there is two beds." Bulma laughed at the thought of them sharing a bed... All she could picture was the nursery rhyme she learned when she was little... 'They're all in the bed and the little one said... ROLL OVER! ROLL OVER!' she laughed a little louder this time and they both looked at her. "Heh... Oh and you can separate this big room into two smaller rooms!" Bulma pointed over to a wall and continued to talk, "There's a screen that can be pulled out so you can have your privacy!"  
  
Kakkarot walked over to the wall were she had pointed to and saw two buttons... One said open and the other said close. 'I guess I'll push the one that says open!' he thought and pushed it. It opened and it was transparent.  
  
Kakkarot put his hand behind the screen and saw the shadow of it on the other side. "This is awesome!" Kakkarot was thrilled. "Ha!" he chuckled and made shadow puppets on the screen.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, 'The ignorant fool can't stay focused for a second!' he thought angrly.  
  
Bulma laughed along with him, "That's exactly what I did when we got it!" Bulma and Kakkarot couldn't stop laughing.  
  
'I don't see how this is funny...' Vegeta was very confused... it was just a wall! 'Sure we don't have these on our planet but it's not funny... is it?' He thought a little longer and got frustrated. "Where is our luggage!" He yelled... 'Oops a little loud I guess' they both looked at him.  
  
"Any ways... so uh... I forgot your guys' name..." Bulma laughed a little embarrassed. There was a long silence break... "Hello?" this time it was a nervous chuckle...  
  
"Oh! My name is Kakkarot and he's Vegeta..." Kakkarot just realized that she was talking to him...  
  
"Okay so that's Vegeta," Bulma said as she turns to him. "Do you remember my name so I'm not as embarrassed?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and thought hard... "It's... Buulllmmaa?" he tried to sound it out. 'Great now I sound like an idiot...' he thought angrily and blushed.  
  
"Yeah that right!" Bulma was impressed! No one had remembered her name on the first day...  
  
"And your... your... Kack-o-rockt?" was all that Bulma could manage...  
  
"Uh... close!" he said and smiled. 'I guess no one on earth can manage to pronounce my name,'  
  
"So I was close?" Bulma thought and dug deep into her brain for an answer... 'Lets see... Kagort? Kakebot? Kamot? Kaouto? ...GOKU!' she thought she'd explode if she didn't say it. "Is it Goku???" She had the biggest smile on her face!  
  
"Uh... no but its what you can pronounce so feel free to call me that!" Kakkarot was tickled! He had gotten an Earth nickname! 'Wow! My first nickname!!!'  
  
"Hmmm... Goku..." Vegeta thought out loud. "That's not bad! Its much easier to say anyways..."  
  
"You really think so?" Bulma had always given visitors nicknames.  
  
Vegeta was lost in his thoughts... "Yeah its great!" Vegeta came to... He had just given a complement! This was the greatest shock ever...  
  
"Did you just say something positive???" Goku was baffled!  
  
Vegeta was caught... he turned red... "So?" He turned away angrily.  
  
"Well nothing I guess..." He just smiled that's all Goku could do. 'Maybe she'll be the one to make him pleased, positive, and to simply make his life happy...'  
  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012  
  
Hope you liked it! I tried my best so just tell me your thoughts... really! I'm a good listener! Hehe well I'll be waiting for your opinions and thoughts... you can e-mail me if you want to! Well thanks for reading I'll keep this story going don't worry! 


	5. where am I?

Hope you like the next chapter! I know I haven't written anything for a long time on this story but I was caught up in my Inuyasha story . so I'll do my best on this story I haven't watched DragonBall Z forever so I might not get the characters right =.= sorry... hope you like it anyways! .  
  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012  
  
Vegeta lied on the bed thinking about what had happened over the last hour of his visit. 'What's the matter with me???' Vegeta sighed as he plopped onto his new bed. 'I don't know why I'm acting like this... maybe it's just the stupid atmosphere or something...' Vegeta just didn't understand what was happening... Vegeta looked over to his right were Goku was. (Vegeta had demanded that he gets the left side of the room.)  
  
Goku was exploring the room. "Wow look at that view!" he laughed and noticed a pool. "Hey Vegeta want to ask if we can go for a swim?" Goku wouldn't even look for he knew what the answer would be. To Goku's surprise Vegeta had gotten up and was standing beside him. "Oh... is that a yes?"  
  
Vegeta just looked out the window with such happy eyes. Goku smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?" Vegeta smiled. Goku almost stopped breathing... Vegeta noticed this and said, "Oh you think so too?" then he continued looking out the window. "You think she'll let us?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Of course..." Goku said still in disbelief. "So you really want to go swimming?" Goku asked smiling really hard.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You imbecile I was talking about the gravity chamber over there." Vegeta pointed to the gravity chamber.  
  
Goku laughed. "Oh! And I thought you were going to actually take a vacation this time!" Goku laughed even harder this time.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. 'That gullible fool...' he thought as he walked to his blue bag full of all the necessaries for the visit. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out navy blue sweat pants with a matching sweatshirt, along with it a white muscle shirt. 'I suppose I should ask first...' Vegeta got changed then got up and walked to the door with a towel over his shoulders and a small bag with his clothes in it.  
  
131313131313  
  
Bulma sat in her room talking on the phone to her best friend Chichi. Both of the girls were laughing and gossiping.  
  
"Ok... so you have two gorgeous guys sitting inside your house right at this second?" Chichi asked through the phone.  
  
"Yeah that's right," Bulma said as her smile grew even bigger.  
  
"So why am I sitting here talking to you!?!?" Chichi and Bulma screamed with laughter.  
  
"Hang up the phone and get your but over here!" Bulma shrieked and hung up the phone. She could see the young prince pass her door way. 'I better investigate' she smirked and jumped off her bed to see what was up.  
  
1313131313  
  
'Blast it all now were am I?' He growled angrily as he stomped through the hallway. 'I've been through this hallway a million times!' Vegeta kept going until he felt like he was being watched... "Get lost..." He said towards who ever was following him. 'Great... a stocker...'  
  
"You don't have to be so rude about it!" she teased as he turned around to confront her. "So were you going all dressed up?" she asked while circling him and tugging on his clothes. 'Lets see how long it'll take to get him annoyed.' She smirked when he started to squirm. 'Not too long I guess.'  
  
'What's the matter with this woman?' He wasn't really annoyed... just a little uncomfortable. "Where is this 'gravity chamber' I have been informed about?" he asked trying to make her stop.  
  
"Oh! So that's were you're off to." She laughed and put her arm through his. "Well its this way" she said and started to pull him down the way he was going in the first place.  
  
'Great now she's on my arm!' Vegeta didn't know what to do! He couldn't just shake her off... it might offend her... 'Why am I thinking about this now? I never cared before!'  
  
"Bulma!" Her mother called.  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma shouted back.  
  
"Your friends here!"  
  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012  
  
Hehe... what do ya think? . I'm ganna work on the next chapter right away... oh no... I got to go to camp so the next one will come just not too quick... but not as long as it took to get this chapter out .. Well I will definitely get the next chapter out. Hope you liked it! C ya next time. 


	6. meet chichi!

Hope you like it! Here it is. Well I don't have anything else to say... Oh... they wouldnt let me back on for a while i cant remember what for but i wasnt aloud on for a week thats why i havent updated... umm hope u enjoy! 0.o;  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤  
  
Her friend who? I hope it's a guy... I think... but then again...  
  
"Yay!" Bulma squealed and started running for the door with me still attached... I have to remember how to get back. Okay there is the kitchen... then the lounge... but Bulma's room is before the kitchen... what an elevator???  
  
"This way keep up you slow poke!" She teased and pushed a button that had an arrow pointing down.  
  
"Where are we going?" I'm not just going to be dragged around this giant house! She won't answer me... "Hello? Woman I just asked you a question!" she doesn't listen to me...  
  
Bulma giggled. Now what's the matter with her? Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What is the matter with you? I just asked u a question!" Bulma looked up still laughing. "What's so funny???" he asked as the elevator stopped.  
  
"I can just picture you meeting my friend..." Bulma went into a giggle fest. Great... she lost it...now what am I supposed to do? Bulma could imagine Chichi all over Goku and Vegeta, but the thought of her all over Vegeta made her think... would she be all right seeing her friend all over her new friend? Would she feel jealous? No... of course not... right? That couldn't happen. It wouldn't.  
  
They both walked out of the elevator and Bulma still was hanging on to Vegeta's arm. Was this to show she had all ready claimed him before Chichi? Nah...  
  
"Were are we going? I never took an elevator to get to my room when I arrived." Vegeta looked around and could see pictures... so many pictures of her family all so happy. They were all over the walls.  
  
He then saw a family room with a television, chairs, a couch, some game systems, and a very large fireplace. Wanting to stop but very interested in meeting this 'friend' of hers.  
  
"There are many levels to this building. You came in on the 3rd level." Bulma explained simply.  
  
Vegeta started to wonder just how may levels there were. "Okay so what level are we on?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The first now," Bulma and Vegeta were now just getting to the entranceway, another long hallway.  
  
After a long uncomfortable silence Vegeta couldn't take it any more. There always had to be some sort of noise so he thought he'd speed things up. She dragged him around long enough. Vegeta picked up Bulma and he hovered off the ground and sailed down the hall.  
  
"Ah!" Bulma shrieked. "What are you doing?" She looked down to see that they weren't touching the ground. "Put me down!" Bulma had no idea what Vegeta was capable of.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He knew that she was thrilled. He went faster, just to see what she'd do. He was shocked when she gripped him tighter. They finally reached the door. Vegeta put Bulma down softly onto the ground. Bulma stood up and straitened out her hair and her clothes. She opened to door.  
  
Chichi ran in only to run into what felt like a brick wall. She looked up to see Vegeta glaring down at her. Bulma laughed and quickly pulled her back. "Chichi this is Vegeta, Vegeta this is Chichi." Vegeta just looked at her. Chichi blushed but smiled.  
  
"Hey what's up? How do you like your room? Aren't they cool?" Bulma knew Chichi was nervous, she babbled when she was nervous.  
  
Bulma turned around to close the door, but a hand stopped it...  
  
To be continued...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hehehehe.... Like the ending? . Knew u would... lol I'll have the next chapter up shortly! Don't worry and don't kill me I will right more! Thanks for reading and I will have more. Bubbye and thanks for the cool reviews! 


	7. Who are u?

I really cant tell if I'm taking long any more... summer seems to drag time out so sometimes it goes by fast or sometimes slow so forgive me if chapters seem to be coming slow... hope u enjoy!  
  
¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤! ¤!¤!¤!¤!¤! {{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}  
  
Bulma quickly turned around to confront the person stopping her from closing the door. "What are u doing here?!" Bulma scowled.  
  
The young man starts to walk in the door. "Look can't we just be friends?" Vegeta looked over the guy who obviously not wanted. He was tall with short spiked hair and two scars on his face. Vegeta had to admit that he was pretty built... for a human. To Vegeta, this obviously meant he was a fighter but he wasn't quite sure what kind of power a mere human could possibly have. "Who's this???" The young man turned towards Vegeta.  
  
"What me?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes you!" He turned towards Bulma. "Well?"  
  
"That's Vegeta," Bulma was still fuming.  
  
"And who are you?" Vegeta knew that if he wasn't wanted then he could get away with lots.  
  
Bulma punched Chichi in the arm. "What the hells the matter with you?" She whispered loudly into Chichi's ear.  
  
"Nothing! He asked were I was going and I said a walk but he fallowed me..." Chichi rubbed her arm.  
  
"My name's Yamcha." He crossed his arms and continued to glare at him. Bulma caught this gesture and had to think fast.  
  
"Well there! Now that everyone knows who everyone is bye Yamcha!" Bulma tried to push him out the door to no prevail.  
  
Just then Bulma's mom came walking into the room. "Oh sorry sweaty I didn't know you had friends over. How about you two stay for dinner?" She smiled sweetly and walked back down the hall.  
  
"Great..." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well let's go swimming or something then..."  
  
"Goku wanted to go." Vegeta sighed. "Just a kid at heart" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Vegeta didn't know why he was telling her this.  
  
"Okay well lets go get him then." Bulma got up and started to go down the hall. Again... Vegeta was starting to dislike these hallways...  
  
"How about u and me go and get him while the others get to the pool?" Vegeta didn't wasn't to take more time than he had to... And he kind of wanted to know a little more about this guy that barged into the house.  
  
Bulma looked at him funny but agreed. "Okay? We'll meet u guys their you brought your swimming stuff right?" She looked at Chichi ignoring Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah of course, I always do." Bulma knew she did, she just wanted to ignore Yamcha.  
  
"I brought mine!" Yamcha said proudly. "I'm always prepared!"  
  
"We'll just see about that..." Bulma said with a smirk. "Well let's go Vegeta." Vegeta zoomed by her. "HEY!" Bulma head off running after him. Chichi laughed but Bulma kept her speed.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes 'As if she's going to beat me...' Vegeta thought as he went back for her and picked her up bridal style.  
  
Bulma just smiled. "So why all alone?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "Who is that Yamcha person?" He kept glancing at her and back at where he was going.  
  
Bulma gave a loud sigh and started to explain. "Well he was my boyfriend but it didn't work out so-"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Vegeta had to look at her to know whether this was a joke or trying to bug him. Bulma giggled.  
  
"A boyfriend is a guy that a girl dates, but to him it's a girlfriend." She had to look at him to see if he understood any of this.  
  
"So he is your mate?" Vegeta looked puzzled.  
  
Bulma tried to think of words that he would understand. "I guess so only a temporary mate." Vegeta felt hurt, he didn't show it and he didn't know why but he did. 'So they have temporary mates on this planet... I guess mates don't matter as much here.' Again, he didn't like the thought.  
  
They traveled through the hall, then the elevator. Everything seemed more quiet, Vegeta didn't mind though, he was too busy lost it thought of Earth's traditions... he wanted to know more. They arrive at Goku and Vegeta's room. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Bulma jumped off of Vegeta and Vegeta crossed his arms. "We came to get you to go swimming!" Bulma smiled widely.  
  
"Oh really? You mean it?" Goku was so happy!  
  
"Yeah get dressed!" Bulma urged him on. "Quickly!"  
  
Goku runs to his part of the room and gets ready...  
  
¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤!¤! ¤!¤!¤!¤!¤! {{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}  
  
I wonder how I should make Chichi react to meeting Goku :D lol I can't wait... You know what? I just write as I go along... I don't have a plan at all so this is exciting for me too! LoL I love righting fan fictions. Well thanks for reading them and I'll have the next one up soon. 


End file.
